dragons_titan_uprisingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eldritch Deathnettle
Card.png |attack= |defense= |health= |species=[[Dragon_Species#Deathburple|'Deathburple']] |habitat=[[:Locations#|'???']] |dragonclass=green |fire type='???' |rarity=[[:Category:Legendary_Dragons|'Legendary']] |spirit='???' |ability='???' |ability 1=() |ability 2=() |ability 3=() }} is a Legendary, , Deathburple. Bio The people of the remote village of Innsfjord are wary of outsiders. These sallow, hollow-eyed people have a bearing that most visitors to the area find unsettlingly toadlike. As a result of this, not much news about them or their strange customs reach the rest of the archipelago. Eremitt Olmson, the brother-in-law of Fishleg’s cousin Froglegs Ingerman, has never been the same since he was washed up on the shore of Innsfjord after a shipwreck. He tells this story about his experience there: “At first, the locals seemed glad to see me, welcoming me into their village with all the hospitality one can expect from a Viking village. As I began to recover from my injuries, I was perturbed by the villagers’ refusal to help me look for other survivors. I begged them, but they insisted that I was the only one who made it to shore. “I began to suspect they were drugging me. My wounded leg had healed, but I was still feeling drowsy all the time from the ‘tea’ they kept giving me. I started pouring it out while nobody was watching, and pretending to sleep. I think this saved my life. “Three men came in the middle of the night to take me from my bed. As I feigned unconsciousness, they dragged me deep into caves below their village, where sunlight has not been seen in unfathomable ages. There they pushed me forward into the torchlight. All I heard was the croaking of toads. I lifted my head and saw a crater in front of me. “Their priest knocked his staff on the ground and raised his arms in the air. He explained how the Eldritch One had taught them how to speak to the gods using toads, and would be worshipped with a sacrifice... They meant me. “But I was not about to go down without a fight. I grabbed the guard closest to me and shoved him into the pit. He grabbed me by the leg and we both fell, much to the cheering of the villagers. \n\n“The guard broke my fall with a crunch. I was winded, he wasn’t as lucky. There was something in the dark at the bottom of the pit. I recovered my breath and raised my head to look… and there… lying on its side in a pile of toads, was The Eldritch Deathnettle. I froze in terror, hoping the Dragon wouldn’t notice me. It was starved, but there was food beneath me. A few moments later the Eldritch Deathnettles’ hunger was sated, and we were friends. “I broke her chains and climbed onto her back. The twisted expression that spattered the faces of the cultists as we burst from the pit were both terrible and vindicating. By the time they retaliated with spears we were safely out of range and making our way across the sea to an uneasy freedom. “I will never return to that place. A thousand years could pass and it still wouldn’t be soon enough. But I have been plagued with such a terror of strangers since that night that I have not been able to bring myself to leave my house in fear that some hidden cabal might take me again into that pit, never to be seen again” Acquisition 'It can only be obtained by breeding: ' *Two Briarvanes *Briarvane and The Eldritch Deathnettle *Fireshrike/The Lethal Lancebeak and Beachcomber/The Blistering Belcher Spirit Ability Dragon Progression Gallery The Eldritch Deathnettle Baby.png|Baby The Eldritch Deathnettle Short Wing.png|Short Wing (1 star) The Eldritch Deathnettle Broad Wing 1.png|Broad Wing (2 stars) The Eldritch Deathnettle Broad Wing 2.png|Broad Wing (3 stars) The Eldritch Deathnettle Titan Wing 1.png|Titan Wing (4 stars) The Eldritch Deathnettle Titan Wing 2.png|Titan Wing (5 stars) Category:Dragons Category:Legendary Dragons Category:Tactical Dragons Category:Breeding Dragons Category:Crossbreed Dragons